Contigo
by mane ishida
Summary: Link, un adolescente tirano, adinerado y aparentemente sin sentimientos, queda como el principal responsable de Zelda, despues del accidente fatal de sus padres ZeldaxLink dedicado para dialirvi DEJEN REVIEWS !


_**Fan Fic de The Legend of Zelda, dedicado para mi amiga dialirvi, se podría decir que la trama va en contra de mis principios, pero es un regalo para mi amiga.**_

_**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, no lo hago con fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.**_

_**Nota: historia bastante alterna, con personalidades inventadas por mí.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOOoO**_

**Cáp. 1**** La familia**

_Nos situamos en una especie de castillo, enorme, espacioso, bello por cualquier ángulo del que sea visto, una verdadera obra arquitectónica de gran elite._

_En una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, se encuentra un chico, rubio, alto, delgado, con unos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello dorado y revuelto con un intenso brillo, su ropa elegante con un móvil en la mano, estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica…_

-¿Qué acaso estas loco, imbécil?, entiéndelo, si sigues trabajando ahí es por mi, y de una ves por todas métetelo en la cabeza, tu vas a hacer lo que yo ordene… ¡te quedo claro!, dijo con gran furia mientras cerraba su móvil de golpe…

_Su nombre era Link, un joven__ de 18 años de edad, con un carácter un tanto voluble, afectado por el asesinato de sus padres, dejándolo solo en el mundo y responsable de una gran fortuna heredada por sus progenitores, lo cual fue convirtiendo poco a poco al muchacho en una persona fría, déspota, aparentemente sin sentimientos, quien tenía como único interés el dinero, los excesos, alcohol, drogas, sexo._

_El joven, aventó su móvil al suelo, destruyéndolo en su totalidad, no le importaba, al fin y al cabo, tenía suficientes recursos como para mantenerse varias vidas._

_De su bolsillo derecho, sacó un cigarro, tomó un encendedor que tenía en su mesa y prendió el cigarro sin perder tiempo, ansioso lo llevó a su boca, le dio una probada y se relajó, parecía que el humo de aquél vicio era lo único que podía tranquilizar al rubio._

_Mientras el heredero cómodamente se sentaba en su sofá, alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación…_

-¿Puedo pasar?, _se oía detrás de la puerta_

-¡A quien chingados se le ocurre venir a joderme, maldita sea_!, gritó fúrico el rubio_

-Soy yo, Saria

-¿Saria?, pasa, pasa, _cambio drásticamente el tono del joven_

_La joven, entró a la habitación del muchacho, su cabello era verdoso y sus ojos avellana, llevaba puesto un entallado vestido corto, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, era una chica bastante bella…_

-Link, ¿me extrañaste bebe?

-Claro que sí, _respondió en un tono seco_

_La chica se acercó y besó al joven, pero este se alejo…_

-¿Qué te pasa o que, que acaso eres idiota?, _cuestiono el rubio_

-Link, es que yo te extrañe mucho, y como la última vez que nos vimos tuvimos sexo, yo pensé que íbamos a ser algo más que amigos…

-Mira niña, si yo me acosté contigo la otra vez, fue por que tenía ganas de sexo, cuando vas a entender, tu, para mi, solo eres un simple juguete, y no nada mas para mí, _río con sarcasmo_, para cualquiera, tu solo eres diversión, eres una zorra, que esperabas…

-Link, pero como te atreves a decirme eso, _sollozó_, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti desde hace tiempo, y cuando hace dos meses me entregué a ti, yo pensé que tu me corresponderías, que tu y yo… _fue interrumpida_

-Por favor Saria, ¿una mujer pensando?, no me salgas con estupideces, de verás que las viejas no saben hacer otra cosa mas que joder… sabes algo mejor lárgate de aquí

-Pero Link…

-¡Qué te largues mujer!

_La chica salió asustada velozmente de aquella fría habitación…_

_Seguidamente un anciano entró a la habitación del heredero, era el fiel amo de llaves Rauru, quien había sido la mano derecha del difunto padre de Link, y quien ahora se encargaba del joven._

-Señorito, ¿gusta que le sirva algo?, _amablemente pregunto el viejo_

_-_no, ahora, déjame solo anciano, _respondió descortésmente el rubio_

-Joven Link, llegó algo para usted esta mañana, es una carta de sus tíos…

-¿De mis tíos?, y esos desgraciados cuando se acuerdan de mí, dame acá esa carta, _arrebato al anciano aquella carta… ¡_ahora lárgate de aquí que voy a leer su contenido!... _grito el joven_

_El anciano, salió enseguida, así obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo…_

_Link abrió la carta algo desesperado, su corazón latía fuertemente, que acaso alguien se acordaría del joven que después de haber quedado huérfano, nadie de la familia se había dignado a preguntarse como se encontraba… que aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo, esa era la razón por la cual, su carácter era tan frío y desorientado._

_Al tener la carta ya en sus manos comenzó a leerla detenidamente…_

_-¡_Claro, ahora si se acuerdan de mí!, necesitan mi maldito dinero, para mantener a su hija, que quedó huérfana, la bastarda…

_El joven estaba realmente enfurecido, la carta no era precisamente escrita pos sus tíos sino por sus notarios, los tíos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, dejando huérfana a su hija adoptiva, Zelda, totalmente desprotegida y sin un quinto partido por la mitad, y ahora pedían a Link, que se encargará de darle techo y estudios a la hija, ya que el era el único con alcance económico para mantener a la joven_

-Maldita la hora, en que vienen a joderme de esta manera… gruñó el rubio

_Inmediatamente sacó otro teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, y marcó el teléfono…__, después de varios intentos, al fin entro la llamada exitosamente…_

-¿Si?...

-¡Mido!

-¿Link?, que pasa viejo…

-Necesito tu ayuda, me van a mandar a una maldita puta, huérfana, a vivir a mi casa, quieren que yo me haga cargo de ella, me dejan a mi como único responsable de la mujer,

-aja, ¿y que es lo que necesitas?

-La maldita carta, me dice que me tengo que hacer cargo de sus estudios, necesito que la inscribas al colegio

-Pues, veré que puedo hacer por ti viejo…

-¡Pinche vieja, nada más vino a joderme la vida!

-Pues, si ella te la jode a ti, porque tu no… te la jodes a ella

-No ase falta que lo menciones, ya lo tenía pensado, sonrío con malicia

-¿Y cuando llega la perra?

-Mañana mismo…

_Link, cerró el móvil sin siquiera despedirse…_

_Mido es un joven, rebelde, es el clásico "matón", amigo de Link desde que son pequeños, porque sus padres, grandes empresarios, se conocieron en una reunión, así presentando a los pequeños._

_Mido es el "amigo" de vicios de Link, ambos gozan del libertinaje, se la pasan tomando, yendo a antros, acostándose con cualquier mujer que se les ponga en frente, ambos son los clásicos niños ricos, que lo tienen todo en la vida, sin embargo, aunque nunca se lo demuestren, los dos están asqueados de la vida que hasta ahora han llevado…_

_La noche pasó lenta, sin que el rubio pudiera conciliar el sueño, en verdad se encontraba aterrado por tener que recibir a esa mujer, como el despectivamente la llamaba. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, tomó una ducha, desayuno, y se dispuso a esperar a la indeseable futura inquilina permanente._

_Pasaban las horas, Rauru, el mayordomo, despistadamente caminaba por donde Link, para mirar su semblante, estaba mas serio que de costumbre, la noticia de la llegada de aquella joven, realmente lo había molestado, ahora tendría mas responsabilidades, ya no solo mantener la mansión, sino ahora también hacerse cargo de la muchacha, eso realmente lo estaba jodiendo._

_Al fin, ya por la tarde, el mayordomo le advirtió que la joven había llegado, acompañada por su nana, esto último, llevó a Link al borde de perder la cordura, ya no tendría que mantener a una si no a dos mujeres…_

_La puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a una joven de 18 años de edad llamada Zelda, de estatura promedio, delgada, rubia, con ojos azules como el océano, muy atractiva, pero conservadora a la vez; que era acompañada por una mujer de mediana edad, unos 38 años aproximadamente, respondía al nombre de Impa, y había sido la niñera de Zelda, desde que está fue adoptada._

_Link las miró de una manera fría, déspota_…

-Buenas tardes, tu debes ser Link, _quiso ser amable Zelda, y le dio la mano a su ahora "tutor"…_

_Link nisiquiera se dignó a responder el saludo, solo le dio la orden a la servidumbre de que se llevaran las "maletas", a su habitación correspondiente_

_Zelda inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la reacción de Link… Impa, siguió a la servidumbre, para irse adaptando a su "nueva vida"… dejando así solos a Link y a Zelda…_

_-_Supongo que no estás muy contento con esto, comentó Zelda, _de una manera imponedora _

_-_Supones bien perra, respondió el rubio, _mirándola de una manera despectiva_

-Mira imbécil, creelo que yo no estoy aquí por mi voluntad, este no es mi ambiente, fueron mis padres quienes decidieron esto, que ahora me esta jodiendo la vida… y escúchame bien "niño rico", no voy a dejar que por nada me hables de esa manera, _decía mientras empujaba lentamente al rubio…_

_-No me toques, maldita atrevida marginal, no voy a permitir que una indigente como tu, se refiera a mi con tanta "confiancita" así que ten cuidado zorra…_

_-_No me llames así idiota, y tu ni nadie me puede amenazar_, finalizó empujando fuertemente al rubio hacia el suelo, y la chica corrió por las escaleras principales que estaban frente al recibidor de la mansión_

-¡Maldita escoria!..._ alcanzó a gesticular el rubio_

_Zelda caminaba por la mansión_…"malditos ricos_", pensó, la residencia era enorme, tenía unas 100 habitaciones, pronto topo a una de las "sirvientas"…_

-Oye, disculpa, ¿no sabes, cual de estas es mi habitación_?, pregunto la joven_

-Si señorita_, contesto atolondrada, "_es por allá",_ dijo señalando una de las habitaciones, que tenía la puerta al par, pues habían dejado recientemente el equipaje._

-gracias_, dijo la chica…_

_La sirvienta solo hizo una reverencia y se alejo de la joven… esta, mientras tanto se adentró a la alcoba, que era muy bella, amplia, espaciosa, y con una decoración sorprendente…_

-Vaya, que los malditos ricos viven bien, _se dijo_

_Rauru, el mayordomo, tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica…_

-¿Qué sucede señor?

-La cena será servida en breve, me haría el favor de bajar a comer

-Si claro, buen hombre, bajo enseguida, _dijo gentil_

_El amo de llaves se alejó, y acto seguido la joven salió de la habitación dispuesta a bajar al comedor y tomar la cena…_

_La chica se iba acercando y pudo devisar un enorme comedor, con una gran mesa con capacidad de 18 personas, pero solo había una, Link, el dueño de la casa._

_Zelda entró al salón y observó al joven, quien la miró despectivo…_

-¿Acaso no deberías de comer en la cocina con los de tu clase?,_ cuestionó el rubio_

-Sabes, si, tienes razón, por que comer "con los de mi clase", ¡será mas grato que comer con un tirano como tú!..._ respondió victoriosa_

-Lárgate de aquí igualada_, gritó el heredero_

-Me voy, pero no por que tu me lo "pediste", imbecil, sino, ¡porque a mi no me gusta estar cerca de gente autócrata como tu!

_La joven se dirigió a la cocina en donde los sirvientes e incluso su nana Impa, la miraron extrañados_

-Señorita, su lugar es en la mesa_, le dijo la nana_

_-_No Impa, mi lugar no es aquí, ya no aguanto ni un segundo más en esta pérfida mansión

_La joven se sentó junto a la servidumbre y tomó sus alimentos, acabada la cena, subió a su alcoba_

_Ya dentro de ella, la chica se sentía un poco mas segura, acomodaba su cama para en un instante dormir en ella, pero alguien la interrumpió…_

-¿Te crees muy lista verdad?

-¡Link, que haces aquí!

-Es mi casa ¿no?, yo puedo entrar a cualquier lugar de mi casa…

-¡cretino!

-No hay duda de que eres una golfa igualada…

Zelda, ya completamente fuera de sus casillas, se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abatiéndolo al suelo, y desesperada comenzó a abofetearlo… El chico la sujeto fuertemente de los hombros, girándola, y ahora colocándola bajo él…

La miró y en seguida la besó intensamente, la rubia no hacía mas que empujarlo hasta lograrlo, se separó de el, y rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Nunca, oye bien ¡Nunca!, vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, me das asco, dijo la chica mientras escupía al suelo, tallándose fuertemente los labios

-Pero si te hice un favor golfa, _río cínicamente_, es lo que habías deseado desde que me viste por primera vez…

-Por favor, no me hagas reír imbécil, lo único que yo pude desear al verte, fue ¡No vomita, porque me repugnas!

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así puta!

-Lárgate de mi habitación…

-¿Oíste verdad?, ¡esto no se queda así!

_Link salió echó una fiera de la alcoba de la rubia, y esta temerosa cerró la puerta con pasador, ella realmente le temía, pero no podía demostrárselo, eso sería como darse por derrotada y era lo que menos quería__…_

_Que era lo que había pasado hace un momento, ¿Por qué ese beso?, que se supone que sintieron al juntar sus labios, amor, odio, ¿qué?,… Zelda estaba realmente confundida, una y otra vez pasaba su mano por sus labios, aquellos que habían sido besados por ese rubio, tan ¿tirano? O acaso tan confundido…_

_Link fúrico entro a su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas…_

-¿Qué rayos tiene esa condenada mujer?, que me hace tener unas ganas de matarla… y también unas ganas de…, _se dijo para sí mismo_

_El rubio quedó completamente dormido…_


End file.
